Aristocats AU
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: Marinette is an aristocratic beauty living with her wealthy, widowed mother and her mischievous brothers and sister. Until she and her siblings are kidnapped and abandoned by their greedy butler Hawkmoth. Now it's up to Adrien, a handsome and streetwise urchin to help them get back home but romance complicates everything.
1. Chapter 1

Madame Sabine Dupain-Cheng was one of the richest women in all of Paris but she was also one of the kindest as well. She was born in China but she moved to France where she became an oprea singer and fell in love with the wealthy trade merchant Tom Dupain. They married and a baby daughter called Marinette who they adored. Thirteen years later they had three more children: Jacques, Erik, and little Lily. Things couldn't have seemed more perfect for them.

Until World War 1 broke out, Erik and Jacques were much too young to fight so Tom was called to battle. He died saving several men on the field. The entire family was devastated but Sabine almost died and she would have had it not been for her children. Marinette, Jacques, Erik, and Lily were her pride and joy, her only reason for living.

Jaques was ten years old now, he had been four when Tom died and he was a spitting image of his father. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was a little shy but was very talented on the piano.

Erik was eight, he was two at the time Tom passed. He had jet black hair and green eyes, he was very mischievous and would cause trouble sometimes especially when he would annoy his little sister, but he was a good boy.

Little Lily the youngest of them, was six years old, she was hardly more than a baby the last time she saw her father. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were baby blue, she was a sweet girl but would often fight with her brothers.

Sabine's oldest and dearest child was Marinette. She was seventeen when she lost her father and ever since then she had served as a second mother to her brothers and sister while also taking care of her poor old mother. Sabine loved her dearly and the little ones adored her for she was so kind and good.

She was also one of the most beautiful women in all of Paris, with her midnight hair, blue eyes, perfectly white skin, and rosy cheeks. Many suitors had come to court her but she always rejected them mostly because they only wanted to marry her either for her beauty or her mother's vast fortune.

"Here we are children." Sabine said as they finished their ride through town. "Home sweet home. Hawkmoth can you be a dear and get the door?"

"Of course Madame." Her butler said opening the door to their mansion.

"Thank you Hawkmoth." She said walking inside.

"Thank you Monsier Hawkmoth." Marinette said politely. "Children be sure to thank him."

"Thank you." Jacques said.

"Thank you." Erik said.

"Thank you." Lily said.

Hawkmoth glared at the young woman and three children once they were inside. He despised all of them ever since he started working as their butler. In his mind they were just four spoiled brats who weren't worth anything.

"Welcome Madame." Said Alya their faithful maid. "Welcome home, Marinette, Jacques, Erik, Lily."

"Thank you Alya." Marinette said.

"Hawkmoth, I'm expecting Fu to come by today." Sabine said. "He's going to help me write up my will, please help him you know how old he is."

"Of course Madame."

"Alright children now run along and play." Sabine said.

Erik, Lily, and Jacques ran outside to play in the garden like they always did. While Sabine and Marinette readied themselves for Fu's visit.

"Miss Marinette." Alya said. "Nathaniel is here to see you."

"Oh dear." She sighed. "Send him in."

"I do believe this is the tenth time he's come for your hand Darling." Sabine said.

"I know mother and once again I will have to break his heart."

"Marinette I know those other men were vain and arrogant but Nathaniel truly loves and cares for you."

"I know and I love him too...but as a brother."

She went downstairs to greet the young man with red hair. "Good day Marinette." He said.

"Good day Nathaniel."

"Marinette, please. Won't you reconsider my proposal?"

"Nathaniel you are a good man but I cannot marry you. My mother needs me especially now in her old age and not to mention I have to take care of my brothers and my sister."

"Marinette if you became my wife I would see to it that your family was taken care of. I could hire a nanny."

"Nathaniel when I marry." She said. "It will be out of love not out of need."

"I see." He sighed.

"You deserve someone who will love you just as much as you love me if not more. I'm very sorry."

"That's okay. Have good rest of the day."

Alya showed him the door. "Tell me Miss do you ever plan to marry?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I could ever leave my family."

"You need not worry about them Miss. I'm sure I could take care of your brothers and sister, I have a couple of rambunctious siblings myself."

"I know but I'm more concerned about my mother would feel."

"I'm sure she would encourage you to go out and find that special someone who will love and cherish you always."

"That's not important right now, I better hurry Fu will be here at any minute."


	2. Chapter 2

Fu had been an old friend of the Dupain-Cheng family for a very long time he was also Sabine's attorney. He arrived at their manor at noon as expected.

"Good day sir." Hawkmoth said getting the door for him. "Madame is expecting you."

"Good day to you as well." He said hurrying up the stairs. "Come on Hawkmoth, last one up stairs is a rotten egg."

"Could we take the elevator this time sir?" Hawkmoth asked.

"That old bird cage? Poopy cock! Elevators are for old people. " He laughed. Suddenly his foot slipped, he would have fallen off if Hawkmoth didn't rush to catch him.

"May I give you a hand sir?"

"You haven't got extra foot have you?" Fu joked.

"That always makes me laugh sir." The butler said unamused. "Every time."

Knock-knock

"Come in." Sabine said.

Hawkmoth opened the door and entered her room. "Announcing Monsier Fu."

"Wonderful, Marinette could you please help Fu inside?"

"Of course mother."

The old man walked in smiling. "Oh no need to do that Sabine." He said. "I'm still a strong man."

"Hello Fu." Marinette said.

"Marinette? Last time I saw you, you were no bigger then my knee. Now look at you, you're so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So good to see you Fu." Sabine said holding her arm out to him.

"Sabine my dear." He said kissing her hand. "Ah still the softest hands in all of Paris."

"Oh you're a shameless flatterer Fu." Sabine giggled.

"And you're still as lovely as ever. I still remember the first time I saw you preform."

"Now Fu, I called you here on serious legal busines."

"Oh yes." He sat down at his desk and pulled some papers. "Who do you want me to sue, eh?"

"Oh come now Fu, I do not wish to sue anyone." She chuckled. "I simply want to make my will."

Unknown to them, Hawkmoth was listing through the door. He had been waiting for this for months, finally he would get what he deserved for tending to her insufferable children.

"Now then, who are the beneficiaries?" Fu asked.

"Why my darling children of course." Sabine said.

"What?!" The butler hissed quietly.

"When my time ends it will be divided up between all them however Marinette is of marriageable age now so she will get her money once she takes a husband." She said.

"What about Hawkmoth?" Fu asked. "After all he's been working here for years. 23 if I'm correct."

"Don't worry he'll get a good amount of money, so will Alya but my mansion and my entire fortune will go to my children. It's what Tom would have wanted."

"Alrighty then." He said writing it down. "Quick question, suppose and God forbid this, something should happen to your children before they inherited the money?"

"Then it would all got to Hawkmoth."

He groaned as he walked away. "I deserve that money!" He said. "I've worked a lot harder and longer for it than they have!" He angrily sneered at their family portrait. "Marinette already has dozens of suitors, eventually she'll be married and if children are planned I- Ugh! It's not fair!"

Then an idea popped into his head, a terrible, awful, and sneaky idea.

"I know I'll dispose of Marinette and the three little brats. Then Madame's money will be mine." He laughed.

Meanwhile Jacques, Erik, and Lily were rushing back inside.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Jacques said.

"Me first! Me first!" Lily said.

The three of them ran through the door but got caught in the opening.

"Why should you be first?" Erik asked.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why." Lily said.

"You're not a lady."

"You're nothing but a sister." Jacques said pulling on her dress.

Soon the children were running around the house, playful tickling and fighting. "Fight fair Lily!" Jacques said as she pulled on his shirt.

"Girls never fight fair!" Erik said pushing Lily, causing her to hit her head on the table.

"Ow! Now that hurt!" Lily screamed. "Mama! Marinette!"

"Now Lily, what have I told you about screaming? It's very rude especially when Mother has company over." Marinette said. "And Jacques, Erik, rough housing is not proper behavior for young gentlemen."

"We were just practicing fighting." Jacques said.

"We do not fight, that's just horrible." Marinette said.

"But we might meet a mean robber or a street urchin." Erik said. "And you'll need me to protect you."

"Oh Erik." Marinette chuckled. "You've read too many pirate and war books. Now come along Lily." She said picking her up. "Let's see if we can get rid of that bump on your head."


	3. Chapter 3

"They're we go Lily." Marinette said pressing a wash cloth to the bump on her head. "Now go get ready for tea."

"Can I wear my yellow dress?"

"Of course."

Lily went into her room to get changed, Marinette opened her closet and pulled out her new dress that she had been working on for weeks. It was a red sun dress with long sleeves, a flowing skirt, it covered her back showed her chest and the bodice fitted her figure. She slipped on a pair of black flats and tied a pale blue ribbon in her hair.

Then she went downstairs for tea time. However Sabine was out visiting the doctor for more medicine so she would not be attending.

In the kitchen, Hawkmoth was in the middle of brewing tea for the Marinette and her children. As he mixed the tea he slipped a couple of sleeping pills into it.

"That should fix them." He then poured the tea in the teapot, placed it on a tray with a plate of cookies and a slice of Camembert, and he took it out to the their table. "Here you go Miss."

"Thank you." Marinette poured the tea, her brothers and sister immediately went for the cookies first.

The smell of cookies and Camembert attracted the presence of two cats named Tikki and Plagg.

"Good evening Marinette." Tikki said.

"Good evening Tikki, Good evening Plaggg." Marinette said. "Would you like some tea and sweets?"

"Sure." Tikki said.

"And Plagg I have some Camembert just for you."

"Oh boy!" The black cat said.

She handed them a cookie and the cheese. They both ate their snacks contently then she poured some tea in a small bowl and put it on the floor for them to drink.

Marinette brought her tea cup to her lips and drank, the children did the same thing but Erik didn't drink as much because he didn't like tea that much. Plagg and Tikki licked the bowl clean and fell asleep as soon as they were done.

"Plagg...Tikki...are you..." Erik said rubbing his eyes. "Alright?"

"Marinette..." Jacques said yawning. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Me too." Erik said.

"Me three." Lily said.

"Oh...I'm little tiered too." She yawned. "Well we've had a long day, I'm sure we could use a nap."

They started to walk to their bedrooms but the pills took effect quickly and all them fell asleep on the floor. When it got late, Hawkmoth put the sleeping woman and three children on a mattress which he loaded into his car. Before taking off he double checked to see if they were still asleep. They were but Erik briefly opened his eyes and looked at him before falling back asleep.

He then started his car and drove far away from Paris into the country side. The noises of his car was heard from to dogs. Wayzz and Nooroo.

"Nooroo?" Wayzz called. "Nooroo? Nooroo?"

"Well I'm right here." Another dog said.

"Listen, wheels approaching."

"Oh Wayzz we done bit six tires today, chased four motorcycles and a scooter."

"Hush your mouth." He listened for the car. "Now sound the attack."

He barked three times.

"That's mess call." Wayzz said.

"Made a mess of it, didn't I?" Nooroo joked.

"You can be replaced you know."

"Okay let's charge." Wayzz grabbed Nooroo's tail.

"I'm the leader, I say when we go." He listened again. "Here we go, charge!"

Wayzz and Nooroo charged barking at the car. Hawkmoth turned the wheel to get away but the two dogs managed to jump in through the window. The car spun out control, causing the mattress with Marinette, Jacques, Erik, and Lily out of the car.

Hawkmoth began to beat Wayzz and Nooroo off with his cane but they responded by biting his arms and legs. He finally managed to knock them off and drive away.

Shortly after, Marinette awoke to find herself under a bridge. "Oh!" She gasped. "Oh where am I? I'm not at home at all."

She stood up and looked around. "Children where are you? Answer me! Jacques! Erik! Lily! Where are you?"

"Here I am Marinette." Lily called. She was hanging by her dress on a tree branch.

"Oh Lily, are you alright?" Marinette said getting her sister down.

"I think I had a nightmare and fell out of bed." But then she realized she wasn't home. "This isn't my room. Marinette where are we?"

"Now Lily don't be frightened-"

"Marinette!" Jacques called. "Lily! Is that you?"

Poor Jacques had fallen into the river.

"Overhere Jacques, don't worry everything is going to be alright." Marinette said.

"I'm coming." He said shivering with water dripping on him. "I'm cold and wet."

Croak!

"Marinette?"

Croak!

"Lily?"

CROAK! A fat frog opened his mouth and flicked his tongue at the boy.

"Ahhh!" He said running to hide behind her.

"Jacques that's only a little frog." Marinette giggled.

"There is nothing little about that frog!"

"Jacques is afraid of frogs!" Lily laughed.

"Be quiet!"

"Now you two wait here while I look for Erik." Marinette said going to look fire him. "Erik! Erik, where are you?"

"Erik!" Lily yelled.

"Erik!" Jacques yelled.

Erik woke up and got up from the mattress. "Hey! What's with all the yelling about?"

"Why didn't you answer?" Jacques asked him.

"Marinette! He's been here all the time!" Lily called.

"Oh thank goodness." Marinette said relieved. "Erik are you okay?"

"I was having a funny dream." He said. "Hawkmoth was in it, we were all ringing along-"

Croak!

"Frogs? Uh-oh! It wasn't a dream." He said. "Hawkmoth did this to us."

"Oh Erik don't be silly." Marionette said. "Why would he do something like this?"

"I don't know but I know I saw him."

Suddenly thunder clapped and lighting struck.

"Marinette I'm afraid." Lily said clinging to her older sister. "I wanna go home."

"Now Lily it's going to be okay-" Thunder clapped again and rain began to fall. "Oh! Oh dear! Everyone under the bridge now."

They all went under the bridge and huddled together on the matress.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Erik asked fearfully.

"I honestly don't know." She answered.

"I wish we were home with Mama." Lily said.

"Poor mother." Marionette sighed. "She'll be so worried when she finds us gone."

...

Back at the manor, Sabine woke up to the sound of thunder and rain falling.

"Marinette? Children?" She said waking up. "Oh my gracious. I had the most horrible dream about them, thank goodness it was only a dream." She looked out the window. "Oh dear what a terrible night, Lily must be scared to death."

She got out of bed and went down the hall to her younger daughter's bedroom. "Lily?" She said opening the door. "Now, now my darling don't me frightened. The storm will soon pass." But when turned on the lights, Lily wasn't there.

"Lily? Maybe she went to sleep with her brothers." But the neither her or the boys were in the other room. "Marinette?!" She raced into her oldest child's room and pulled back the blanket to find an empty bed.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "They're gone! Marinette! Jacques! Erik! Lily! Where are you?! They're gone! They're gone!"

Her screams alerted Plagg and Tikki.

"Marinette? And the children? Gone?" Tikki said. "That's terrible."

"But where? Why?" Plagg asked.

"We better find them, come on!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the sun was shining bright and the birds were singing sweetly. Jacques, Erik, and Lily were still fast asleep under the shady bridge, but Marinette was sleeping under an apple blossom tree. Then she was awakened by a voice that kindly said. "Good Morning Princess."

She looked up to see a young man walking on the bridge. Like her, he was in his early twenties, he wore a white shirt, black pants with suspenders, and a black newsboys cap. He had sun golden hair and gorgeous green eyes, he certainly was a handsome man. He jumped into in the tree and began shaking the branches causing the flowers to fall on her. One landed in her hair making her look more lovely.

"Good morning to you as well." She said. "I beg your pardon, but who are you?"

He dropped from the tree and landed on his feet right in front of her. "I'm Adrien." He said taking her hand in his. "Adrien Agreste." He placed a gentle kiss on it, she blushed and smiled shyly. "And what might your name be My lady?"

"My name is Marinette." She said.

"Marinette." He sighed. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." She said.

Their conversation started to wake up the kids who were very curious about the man talking to their sister.

"And your eyes they're pretty bluebelles."

"Oh?" She said.

"Yes, and they're as blue as the heavens above."

"How romantic." Lily sighed.

"Sissy stuff." Jacques disgusted.

"My those are poetic words Mr. Agreste." She said. "But not Shakespeare."

"Of course not. I make my own words." She said. "I got a million of em."

"No more please, I'm in a bit of trouble."

"Trouble? We'll do tell Princess." He said. "Helping beautiful damsels in distress and ladies in waiting are my specialty."

"Well it is most important that I get back to Paris." She said. "Could you please show me the way?"

"Piece of cake." He said. "I can get us a ride for just us two."

"That would be nice." Lily said.

He turned around to see a little girl. "Uh three?" Jacques walked up. "Four?" Finally Erik came. "Five?"

"Yes, Adrien, this is is Jacques, Erik, and Lily." She said.

"Oh how sweet." He said. "Are they yours?"

"Yes they are."

"Oh..." Great she's married, he thought. "Never thought kids could have such a young mother."

"Oh no! I'm not their mother, I'm their older sister."

"Interesting." He said.

"Marinette do I have pretty bluebelle eyes as blue as the heavens above?" Lily asked.

"Oh!" Adrien said blushing. "Did I say that?"

"Yes." Marinette giggled.

"And you said you were gonna help us get home." Jaques said.

"Well I-"

"Children, I think he had something else in mind." Marinette said. "Now come along."

Adrien watched them leave, an idea popped into his head. "Hey wait!" He called. "I can get you ride back, no problem."

"How?"

"You'll see just wait right here." He said hiding them in the bushes. He climbed up a tree and waited patiently for the milk man to drive by. Then without warning he jumped on to the front of the windshield.

"Sacre bleu!" The driver gasped.

Adrien stuck out his tongue and spat in the driver's face. The truck stopped and he ran away.

"Sapristi! Stupid man! Brainless lunatic." He opened the hood of the car to check for damage. Adrien snuck around back and opened the door of it.

"Alright step lightly, all aboard to Paris." He said putting each of the children in the back and helping Marinette.

"Adrien you could have lost your life." She said amazed.

"Believe me I've been through worse."

"Hey Marinette I bet I could do something like that." Erik said. "I could give him a real scare."

"You will do no such thing." Marinette said.

"Yeah kid best not to repeat my actions." Adrien said. "This should take you all to Paris."

"How can we ever repay you?" She asked.

"My pleasure entirely."

The truck started up and it began to drive away. They waved goodbye to each other.

"Goodbye Mr. A- oh!" They hit a speed bump and Lily fell off. "Marinette!"

"Lily!" Marinette cried. "Lily!"

Adrien quickly grabbed Lily and jumped on to the edge of the truck, he pulled himself up and handed Lily to Marinette.

"Oh Lily are you alright?" She asked her little sister.

"Yes." She said. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Adrien."

"No trouble at all." He said. "Although looks like you're stuck with me for awhile."

"That's alright." She said.

"So where are your parents?"

"It's just our mother." Marinette said. "We don't really have a man around the house."

"Surely your husband must fill that role."

"Oh I'm not married."

"Really?" He said grinning.

"I know I should have a husband by now. It's silly."

"No. Not at all my lady, getting married is a big deal especially when trying to find the perfect guy."

"Can we please not talk about that?" Erik said.

"Sure kid, we'll just ride from here and when we get to Paris, I'll show you the time of your lives."

"That's very kind of you but we need to get home as soon as possible." Marinette said. "You see, our mother she loves us very much, she always says we mean the world to her. She must be very worried about us."

"Can't say I know what that's like. But if home is your only destination of choice then I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

...

Just as Marinette had feared, Sabine was heartbroken with worry over her children. Their disappearance was on the newspaper. People searched but there was no trace of them.

"Oh Tikki, Plagg, I've been so worried about you two." Alya said. "Have you had any luck?"

"Not a sign of them." Plagg said.

"And we've searched all night." Tikki said.

"I know and poor Madame didn't sleep a wink either."

"It's a sad day for all of us." Tikki sighed.

Just then Hawkmoth walked by looking as happy as he could be. "Morning Alya, you look nice today." Then he hurried down stairs into his room.

"Well...he's unusually happy today." Tikki said.

"Weird, Hawkmoth is never happy." Plagg said. "I think we should keep an eye on him."

"Agreed." They quietly followed him and hid somewhere on the shelves. They watched as he held up this morning's newspaper and laughed.

"Ha-ha! Those stupid police." He chuckled. "They'll never find those brats or figure out it was me who did away with them."

"It was him!" Tikki gasped.

"Why that sneaky, slimy, low down, son of-"

"Plagg hush!" Tikki said putting her paw to his mouth. "You'll get us caught."

"A work of a genius!" He gloated. "Madame's fortune is as good as mine."

Plagg and Tikki hurried out of the room.

"Plagg! We have to do something."

"I know but what?"

"First things first, we need to find out exactly what he did to them and get some proof."

"Right! But can we get lunch first?"

"Plagg!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"This is a matter of life and death. Now is not the time to be thinking of food."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?" Erik complained.

"We'll be there soon." Adrien reassured. "Anyone want breakfast?"

"I do." Lily chirped.

"I'm starving." Jacques said.

"Alright. This guy has got to have food around here somewhere." He said looking around in the back. Unintentionally letting himself be seen by the driver. He slammmed on the brakes.

"Sacre bleu!" He said. Adrien and Marinette grabbed the children and jumped out of the truck.

"Thieves!" He said throwing things at them. "You robbers! Mangy tramps!"

They quickly ran into an old shack and hid from him.

"Street urchins!" He said getting back in his truck. "The parasites of France."

"Oh what a horrible man!" Marinette said.

"People are like that sometimes my lady." Adrien said. "I've learned to live with them."

"I'll show him!" Erik said throwing a rock at the truck driving away.

"Whoa! Easy kid." Adrien said. "That guy's dynamite."

"But he called us tramps!"

"And the parasites of France." Jacques addded.

"I think that was more directed at me." Adrien said. "Besides the joke's on him. I took his breakfast." He pulled an egg carton, a frying pan, and a bottle of milk from his shirt. "So who's hungry?"

He started a fire and in about fifteen minutes they were eating eggs and drinking fresh milk.

"Burp!"

"Erik! Very rude." Marinette scolded. "What would Mother say?"

"Burp! Oops!" Adrien said. "Excuse me."

"Oh my." She sighed.

"I apologize for my rudeness milady and I beg your forgiveness."

"You are forgiven." She giggled.

"So how are we going to get home now?" Jacques asked.

"Looks like we'll have to walk from here." He said.

They walked until it led them to a train track. It was very high up and it stood over a rapid river.

"Um is this safe?" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry I've walked here hundreds of times." Adrien reassured her.

They walked across the tracks. The children decided to play train by walking in a line and making train sounds.

"So do you have a family?" Marinette asked.

"Me? No." He said. "A big happy family wasn't in the cards for me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"That's okay, living on the streets isn't too bad."

Suddenly they heard a train whistle and the tracks shook. A train was coming.

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped.

"Alright don't panic." Adrien said. "Everyone down underneath."

They jumped under the tracks and held one another protectively as they waited for the train to pass. The tracks shook and vibrated, the children clung to Adrien and Marinette in fear. Eventually the train passed but Lily had been knocked off the tracks and into the river.

"Help!" The little girl coughed as the rapids carried her.

"Lily!" Marinette screamed. "Oh Lily!"

"Keep your head up Lily!" Adrien called. "Here I come."

He jumped into the river and swam toward Lily. He grabbed her and held her above the water. He wasn't a real good swimmer but he was determined to save the little girl no matter what.

"Adrien! Up here!" Marinette called from a tree.

When the current pushed them toward her he lifted Lily up. Marinette leaned over and reached for her sister. Adrien threw her up and Marinette caught her. Marinette held the shivering wet girl to her.

"It's okay Lily." Marinette as Lily began to cry. "Shh...it's okay."

Adrien grabbed a piece of floating drift wood and it held him above water.

"Adrien! Oh Adrien! Take care." Marinette said.

"I'm alright honey." He said as the rapids carried him off. "Don't worry I'll see you down stream."

...

Down stream and walking by were two women from England who were visiting France on holiday.

"What beautiful countryside Rose." Said a woman with long jet black hair. "So much like our own dear England."

"Oh indeed yes." Said a woman with short blonde hair. "Juleka if I walk much farther I'll get small feet."

"Rose we were born with small feet."

They laughed at her joke until they spotted Adrien holding on to a willow branch, struggling to stay above water.

"Juleka, look over there." Rose pointed out. "That man is trying to swim."

"How unusual he's doing it in his clothes."

"He sure is trying."

"Yes but he's doing it all wrong."

"Quite. We must correct him."

"Well we did plan on going swimming anyway." Juleka said. "Good thing we wore our swimsuits under our clothes."

They took off their clothes leaving them in their modest bathing suits and went into the stream.

"Sir, oh sir." Juleka said swimming toward Adrien. "You are most fortunate we happened along."

"Yes we're here to help you." Rose said swimming with her.

"No! No! Back off girls! I'm doing fine." Adrien said.

"You are swimming in a most peculiar way." Rose said.

"That's because I can't swim!" He said.

"Oh my! Well luckily we are quite the experts." Rose said.

"Go away!" Adrien said pulling on the branch. "I'm trying to get to shore."

"You will never learn to swim with that branch." Juleka said.

"Indeed not." Rose agreed.

"Snip, snip. Here we go."

"Don't do that!" He accidentally let go of the branch.

"Now the first rule is to remain calm." Juleka said.

"He takes to water like a fish." Rose said.

He kicked and waved his arms trying to swim up. Then he went under and sunk. Little bubbles went to the surface.

"Goodness." Rose said looking at the other woman nervously. "Juleka, you don't suppose.."

"Oh yes! Yes I do!" Juleka said. "Bottoms up!"

They dove under a little to see that he had sunk futher down. They bobbed their heads up and looked at each other panicked.

"Deeper!" They screamed as they swam down after him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Marinette and her siblings made it down stream they were relieved to see Juleka and Rose helping a shivering and slightly water logged Adrien out of the stream.

"Oh Adrien thank goodness you're alright." Marinette said relieved.

"Can I help you Mr. Adrien?" Erik asked.

"No thanks kid." He coughed. "I've had all the help I can take."

"Thank you so much for helping him." Marinette thanked Juleka and Rose.

"Our pleasure entirely." Juleka said.

"Yes allow us to introduce ourselves." Rose said.

"I am Juleka and this is my sister Rose. We're from England but we're visiting France on holiday."

"And to see our uncle." Rose added.

"Oh yes that too."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Marinette said. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Chang and these are my brothers and sister, Erik, Jacques, and Lily. Say hello children."

"Hello!" They chimed.

"Oh they're adorable." Rose said.

"Hello there." Juleka said.

"And this is Adrien."

"Yeah we've met." Adrien huffed, wringing out his hat. "Almost drowned me they did."

"Now Adrien don't be rude. They saved your life." Marinette said.

"Alright, alright, what's up ladies? How's England?"

Juleka and Rose giggled.

"Oh you're husband is quite charming." Juleka said.

"And very handsome." Rose said.

"Well I'm not exactly her husband." Adrien said.

"What do you mean exactly? Are you her fiancé?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Boyfriend?" Juleka asked.

"No, we're not together."

"Oh?" They said together.

"Scandalsist." Rose whispered.

"Indeed. Clearly a rouge who likes to trifle with unsuspecting women's hearts." Juleka said.

"And a big flirt if you ask me."

"Hello? I'm right here. I can hear you." Adrien said.

"Please let me explain." Marinette giggled. "Adrien is trying to help me and my siblings get back home."

"Oh! Then I beg your pardon. We meant no offense." Juleka said. "So where you off to?"

"Paris."

"What a coincidence so are we." Rose said. "Mind if we travel with you?"

"I don't mind." Marinette said.

"Well..." Adrien said.

"Just until we get to our uncle's house." Juleka said.

"Fine."

So the seven of them left for Paris.

"I do hope Uncle Roger hasn't gotten himself into trouble." Rose said.

"Knowing our uncle he's bound to do something crazy." Juleka said.

By the time they reached Paris it was nighttime and just as the girls had worried their uncle had gotten in trouble at a bar.

"Get out of here!" The owner shouted. "Go on! Get out! Scram!" He said throwing Roger out. "Good riddance."

Roger picked himself off the ground and hiccuped.

"Uncle Roger?" Juleka said.

"Juleka!" He shouted. "Rose! My...my too favorite nieces."

"Uncle Roger have you been drinking again?"

"What...hic!...would give you...hic!...that idea?" He then dropped to the floor.

"Oh dear me!" Juleka gasped.

"Good gracious!" Rose cried. "Uncle Roger are you alright?"

"Finland!" He shouted.

"He smells funny." Jacques said.

"Is he okay?" Marinette asked.

"Yes he always gets like this when he's had a little too much brandy." Rose said.

"Brandy? Where?" Roger said breathing in Adrien's face.

"A little too much?" He asked. "He's had the whole bottle!"

"I think we should get Uncle Roger to bed." Juleka whispered to Rose.

"What's...what's all this whispering!?" Roger shouted.

"Shh!" They hushed him.

"Now girls! You might wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"Excuse us." Juleka said as she and Rose carried their uncle home.

"What's wrong with that man?" Lily asked.

"Nothing dear, he's just tired." Marinette said.

"What's brandy?" Erik asked.

"You'll find out when you're older." Adrien said. "In the meantime let's go find someplace for you all to stay for the night."

"Oh thank you. We're not picky just somewhere safe, clean, and warm."

"I know just the place princess. Wait here, I'll be right back." He said running off.

"Marinette is he a prince?" Lily asked.

"Because he called you a princess so he must be a prince." She said. "So if you're a princess and he's a prince does that you two will get married and live happily ever after like in the fairy stories Mama reads to us?"

"Ewww!" Erik said.

"Girl stuff!" Jacques said.

"Oh no!" She laughed. "I'm not a princess, Lily. And Adrien is charming and kind but I don't think he's a prince."

"But you'll still get married and live happily ever after right?"

"Lily I don't think I can worry about that right now." She said. "Come along know Adrien will be back soon."

 **Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school and writing my other fanfics. My Notebook AU and the new story miraculous I've written based off of the 2003 Peter Pan with few twists and a different ending. I didn't like that one it was too sad but I didn't cry...okay I did. But I'm a woman I get emotional, don't judge me! Not to mention rehearsal for the play I'm in and chores. Oh boy it's not easy being me.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are." Adrien said helping them climb the roof. "My place is just over there." He said pointing toward the open window of an abandoned apartment.

"It looks nice from here." Marinette said.

"It's not the ritz but it's peaceful and quiet."

Suddenly the lights went on and jazz music began to play.

"Oh no. I forgot." He said. "I was meeting Nino and the boys tonight."

"Friends of yours?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. Just a couple of street musicians trying to make a living. But maybe we should find another place."

"Oh no I would like to meet them."

"Okay."

Adrien, Marinette, and the children climbed over to the his apartment. Inside were four boys and a man. There names were Nino, Kim, Ivan, Jagged, and Max. They were a jazz band well they were aspiring to be one. Nino was the leader and played the trumpet, Kim played the ecordion, Jagged played guitar, Ivan played chello, and Max played piano.

"Hello boys." Adrien said. "Miss me?"

"Adrien my man." Nino said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, here, there, everywhere." Adrien said high fiving him.

"Welcome home mate." Jagged said.

"Who are your friends?" Ivan asked. When Marinette and the children walked in.

"Just some tourist who need an escort home." Adrien answered. "Marinette this is Nino the greatest trumpeter in France and my best friend."

"I'm delighted to meet you Monsieur Nino." She said.

"Likewise Marinette." He said kissing her hand. "You're too much."

"Oh you are charming." She giggled. "And your music is wonderful. You all have very good talented."

"It isn't Beethoven but is sure bounces." Jacques said.

"Ha! I like this kid." Nino said. "What's your name?"

"Jacques. I'm a pianist."

"Ever play jazz?"

"Can't say I have."

"I don't think we've ever heard jazz." Erik said.

"Never heard it?" Nino said surprised.

"You kids don't know what you're missing." Kim said.

"Let's show em boys." Nino said. "And a one and a two, and a one, two, three, four."

On cue they began to play crazy and exciting jazz music that the kids couldn't resist dancing to.

"We don't have music like this at home." Lily said.

"Yeah but it's cool." Erik said.

"Wish I could play it." Jacques said.

"Sit right here kid." Max said. "I'll give you a little lesson. Watch and learn from the master."

Jaques was a fast learner and began to play just as good as Max.

"Nino! This kid's got a gift for jazz."

"I figured." He handed him his trumpet. "Blow it small fry."

Jacques blew the trumpet but he blew it a little too hard so his face turned red. Erik and Lily laughed.

"Care to dance my lady?" Adrien asked.

"Yes let's swing it." She said.

They joined hands and danced. The children were soon swinging as well. The music was really upbeat and fun, it was enough to get anyone dancing. They all had a great time but after two or three hours of dancing and partying they were interrupted but their not so jazz loving neighbors.

"Hey! Keep it down!" One neighbor shouted.

"Is it those lousy street performers again?!"

"Lousey?!" Nino said.

"Stop making that noise or I'll call the cops!"

"Noise?! How dare you sir!" Nino shouted from the window. "Come over here and say that to my face! You uneducated philistine!"

"Easy Nino." Kim said.

"Shut up!" The neighbor said.

"You shall not sensor my art!" Nino yelled back. "I will not be silenced!"

"I'm calling the cops!

"Go on ahead! And how about I take my trumpet and shove it up your-"

"Nino!" The boys said covering his mouth.

"Are you crazy?!" Max said.

"You want us to get kicked out of another neighborhood?" Jagged asked.

"And watch your language!" Adrien said. "There's a lady and children present."

"Oh. Sorry." Nino said to Marinette and the kids.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience sirs and ma'ams." Kim apologized to the neighborhood.

"No need for the police we'll be quiet." Ivan said.

"Maybe we should try something more quiet and soft." Marinette suggested. "Do you have something more light sounding?"

"We got a harp in the back." Nino said. "But neither one of us can play it."

"I can." She went to get it.

"No please. Allow us Madamoesile." Kim and Ivan offered.

"Thank you."

"Nino." Adrien said.

"Yeah?"

"Who are these guys and where are my friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do my eyes decieve me or have you all been acting like gentlemen?"

"What can we say Adrien? We haven't had a decent girl here in awhile."

Ivan and Kim brought the harp in. Sweet music filled the apartment room as Marinette softly stroked the strings with her delicate fingers. The boys and children listened with awe.

"Beautiful." Adrien sighed.

It was so sweet and lovely that it was enough to make Jaques, Erik, and Lily sleepy.

"I think it's time for them to get to bed." She said.

"Good idea." Adrien said.

"See you around Adrien. Alright boys let's pack up."

The band grabbed their instruments and left. Adrien and Marinette then took the sleepy children upstairs and tucked them into bed.

"There we are nice and snug." She said. "Goodnight Jacques, goodnight Lily, goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Marinette." They said.

She kissed them goodnight and left the room. She then went to meet Adrien in the other room.

"You wore them out pretty good." She said. "Usually it's a fight to get them to bed."

"That's Nino and the boys for ya. Hey, I wanna show you something. Come with me."

"Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we going?" Marinette said as Adrien led her upstairs.

"You'll see."

He took her outside on to the roof tops, there wasn't a cloud in the sky just stars. Hundreds and hundreds of beautiful stars which lit up the night sky. Marinette was speechless from the view, she had never seen anything so wonderful in her life. It reminded her of the starry night painting from the art gallery except for some reason this was much better.

"This...This is beautiful." She said. "Do you get to see this every night?"

"Every night."

"It's wonderful."

"Yeah but it's not all that great when you're watching it alone."

"Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry. You must be so lonely."

"Well not really I mean I have Nino and the boys so I'm not alone all the time but there are moments when I wish I had someone special."

"Doesn't everyone wish for that?"

"Maybe. Do you wish for that?"

"Yes I do." She sighed looking at him. "I can't thank you enough for helping us. You must be rewarded when we get home."

"No I can't take anything from you."

"But you must you've done so much for us and I'm sure Mother will insisit."

"You're too kind but I don't need anything."

"Don't feel bad she'll give you enough money and more."

"Thanks but money isn't really what I want most."

"Then what is?"

He looked up at her.

"Only the most beautiful thing in all of Paris."

"What's that?'

"Uh...nothing...nothing I can really have trust me. So you're really eager to get home?"

"Yes and I can't wait to see Mother and my friends."

"Not to mention all those suitors waiting for an answer." He sighed. "

"Oh no! I turned them down all of them."

"But there will probably be more."

"Then I'll reject them as well."

"Why?"

"Because they only want me for my mother's money and because they think I'm so pretty."

"But you are and can you blame them? A beautiful woman plus an entire fortune is pretty much what every man wants."

"But that's not real love there's only one suitor who actually loves me for me but I don't feel the same way."

He looked up into her eyes and blushed.

"Wow...your eyes really are as blue as the heavens."

She giggled.

"But those other men have probably said a lot fancier things to you."

"No. Not at all. In fact you're the first man who's ever said such sweet things to me."

"Can I..ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

He scooted closer to her.

"Say there was a really beautiful high class woman who needed a husband and she had a bunch of suitors courting her." He said. "Most of them were really rich and smart but one of them was just poor and uneducated."

"How poor and uneducated?"

"Very. But he would love her always and he would do anything to make her smile."

"I see." She said leaning in. "And why does he love her so much? Is it because she's wealthy or because he thinks she's prettier than every other girl."

"No I...I mean he loves her because she's smart and kind and the only rich person who was ever nice to him." Adrien felt nervous all over. "Let's say he wanted to ask her to marry him do you think she would say yes."

"Yes I think she would."

"Well she should know he doesn't have much to offer. He can't give her fancy things all he can give her is his love."

"That would be more than enough for her."

They started to lean in.

"Re..Really?" His breath was getting softer. "Me...I mean him...loving her...would be enough."

"Yes and I..I mean she...would...love him-"

Their lips had just touched when they heard a car drive by honking his horn.

"Oh Adrien...it sounds wonderful but if only I could." She said.

"Why can't you?"

"My mother...I must go home. She needs me, after my father died part of her died with him. I don't want to hurt you it's just that-"

"I understand."

"You do."

"Yeah you know I would give anything to have known my mother even if it was just for a moment."

They stood up and went downstairs where they went to sleep in different bedrooms. The next day the five of them finally made it home, Adrien was rather surprised by the mansion they lived in but at the same time it discouraged all thoughts of ever being with Marinette. There was no way her wealthy mother would ever let some street urchin marry her daughter. The three children rushed toward the door.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Jaques called.

"Me first! Me first!" Lily cried.

But the door was locked so they began knocking on it.

"Mother!" Erik called. "We're home!"

Sabine was asleep and Alya was at the market but Hawkmoth was home and awake. When he heard the children calling and the knocking he was shocked.

"It can't be!"

"Plagg they're back!" Tikki said.

"We must warn them." Plagg said.

They rushed toward the door but Hawkmoth beat them there. "Jaques, Erik, Lily. So good to see you again do come in."

The children walked inside, Marinette was about to join them but she wanted to say goodbye.

"I...I don't know what to say." She told Adrien.

"Me either."

"We owe you much for everything."

"Really I don't want anything."

"I'll never forget you."

"I know."

"Good..goodbye."

She went to the door and was greeted by Hawkmoth.

"Marinette wherever have you been miss?" He asked.

"Well I-"

But she gasped to see him holding a large sack which had her brothers and sister trapped inside. They squished and squirmed inside trying to escape.

"Let me out of here!" Erik called.

"Where's Mama?" Lily said.

"I can't breathe!" Jaques gasped.

"Hawkmoth what is the meaning of this?" Marinette demanded.

"Sorry Miss but I've had it with you and your bratty siblings so I think it's time that you four go on a trip."

"Mother-Mmmph!"

He covered her mouth then forcibly pushed her into the basement inside and threw the sack with the children inside with her.

"I'll take care of you later."

He slammed the door and locked it.

"Hawkmoth!" Sabine called happily. "Come quick! They're back! I heard them!"

She went outside and looked around but she didn't see her children anywhere.

"Madame I do believe that you were just dreaming." Hawkmoth said.

"But I could've sworn that I...Oh maybe you're right." She sighed.

Tikki went to find Alya while Plagg tried to pick the lock but it was a combination lock so claws were no good.

"Plagg! Is that you?" Marinette called.

"Yes." He said. "Don't worry we'll have you out of here soon."

"No time! Plagg you need to find Adrien!"

"Who?"

"He's a friend! Run! Move! Go get him!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm moving!"


	9. Chapter 9

Plagg rushed outside and looked around until he saw the young man walking away with his head hanging down.

"Of course I'll never see her again." He sighed. "No doubt she'll marry some wealthy guy like that Nathaniel. And why not? I mean what do I have? He's a baron, I'm a punk. He's filthy rich, I'm just filthy."

"Hey! Wait!" He shouted chasing after him. "Stop!" He jumped in front of him, the poor cat was almost out of breath. "Ma...Marinette...Kids...trouble...butler did it." He panted.

"Marinette? Trouble? Where?" Adrien asked concerned.

"In the...In the...give me a minute...Okay, in the basement."

"Go find Nino and the other street urchins. They're downtown."

"Street urchins?! Are you out of your mind?!" Plagg said. "I'm not going over there! Do you have any idea what those people do to cats?"

"Look I'm gonna need help."

"But-"

"Move! Tell them Adrien sent you! Now get going!"

Adrien ran back toward the mansion while Plagg nervously went down town into the alleyways.

"Street urchins." He mumbled. "It had to be street urchins. My cousin had run in with them once they plucked his whiskers and skinned him alive."

Suddenly his tail was caught by Nino.

"Hey boys! Look what I found!" He called as the others came running in. "A new toy."

"No please! Have mercy."

"Whoa! This one talks. What's a swinger like you doing on our side of town?"

"I was sent for help by a boy. He said he knew you."

"Well this is outrages. Crazy."

He along with others began to laugh.

"Honest! He told me to mention his name."

"So start mentioning name feline." Ivan said.

"Yeah and be quick because cat whiskers are lucky and we could use some luck." Max said.

"Okay let me think, don't rush me." Plagg said thinking. "His name is Adam."

"I don't dig him. Strike one." Nino said.

"Alan?"

"Strike two."

"Uh...Uh...Oh come on, you believe me don't you?"

They looked at each other in disbelief.

"Keep talking mate." Jagged said.

"Aaron?"

"Kitty you just struck out. It's plucking time boys." Nino said grabbing one of Plagg's whiskers. "Any last words?"

"Oh no! Oh why did I listen to that Adrien kid?!"

"Adrien?!" Nino gasped.

"Adrien?!" The others gasped.

"Hold it boys! He's telling the truth!" Nino said.

"Yes! I am! So please let me keep my whiskers."

"Oh we didn't mean to rough you kitty." Kim said.

"Yeah whatever, like anyone believes that." Plagg said angrily. "It doesn't matter! Adrien needs help! Marinette and the kids are in trouble!"

"Come on boys we gotta spilt!" Nino said leading the other boys out of the alley.

"Hey wait for me!" Plagg called chasing after them. "You don't know the way!"

Outside a man was drinking wine when he saw the group of boys running with looks of fear and concern while a cat was trying to catch up with them. From the looks of it, it seemed as though they were running from a cat. He looked at the wine bottle.

"That's it! I quit!" He said pouring it out.

Back at the mansion Adrien peered through the window and watched as Hawkmoth went into the basement and forced Marinette into a large human size trunk then threw the sack containing the children into it. He then locked the truck up. He quickly opened the window and quietly slipped into the basement.

"There, now a truck will be here soon to take you brats away to Timbuktu." Hawkmoth said. "Where no one in Paris will ever find you."

"I don't think so old man!" Then Adrien dropped from the ceiling and on top of Hawkmoth.

"What the? Get off me!"

The two men wrestled across the floor kicking and punching. Hawkmoth then threw Adrien down, grabbed a gun, and pointed it at him. The young man froze. Outside Tikki had returned from looking for Alya, she had told her to get the police while she went back to check on the others.

"Meddlesome boy!" She heard Hawkmoth say as he cocked the gun. "What did you think was going to happen? You were going to stop me, save the brats, and let me guess marry Mrs. Dupain-Cheng's daughter? Keep dreaming."

But before he could pull the trigger Tikki ran in and scratched his leg causing him to drop the gun. Adrien kicked it away.

"How dare you!" He grabbed Tikki and threw her aside then sized Adrien by his shirt. He pulled out his key, unlocked the trunk and threw him in with Marinette and the kids. "Here! Join them!"

"Charge!" Nino and the boys came running in and attacked the butler. Plagg and Tikki went to the trunk and tried to pick the lock with their claws. But it was very hard for them to concentrate with all the noise.

"Quiet!" They ordered.

Everyone from until the lock came undone. The trunk opened and the five people trapped inside came out.

"Let's get out of here!" Adrien said grabbing Lily and taking Marinette's hand. They all tried to run but Hawkmoth found his gun and blocked the door.

"Not so fast!" He said. "Now all of you back up!" He aimed the gun at Marinette and her siblings. "Now you four are going to get back in the trunk and if any of you vermin try to stop me I'll shoot!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." Jagged said.

"Why is that?"

"Look behind you chump."

He turned around to see the French police standing behind him with their arms loaded, armed, and pointed toward him.

"Freeze! This is the police! Drop your weapon and step away from the young woman and the children!"

Hawkmoth did as he was ordered.

"That's him officers!" Alya said. "Arrest that man!"

"Mousier Hawkmoth." One policeman said. "You're under arrest for the abduction and attempted murder of Marinette, Erik, Jacques, and Lily Dupain-Cheng."

"Gentlemen I can explain." He said.

"I'm sure you can. Tell it to the judge."

The police led him away.

"Oh thank heavens." Marinette sighed in relief. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine." Erik said.

"Me too." Jacques said.

"Yes." Lily said.

"I've been worse." Adrien said.

"We're cool." Nino said.

"Marinette!" Alya said hugging her and the three children. "I'm so glad you and the kids are okay."

"Thanks for bringing the police." Marinette said. "And thank you Mousier Nino, you and your friends were great." Marinette said giving each of the young men a kiss on the cheek. They all blushed, Adrien glared at them.

"Oh Adrien you were wonderful." Marinette said throwing her arms around him. "You saved us. Thank you."

"Marinette." Adrien said. "I need to tell you something."

"What? Well I...I...Boys a little privacy please?"

"Oh right!" Nino said.

"Sorry mate!" Jagged said.

"We'll be outside." Ivan said.

"You too kids." Adrien said.

"Come along children." Alya said leading the kids outside along with the men.

"Wait! Why do we have to leave?" Erik asked. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you later." Alya said.

"Whoa! Hurt me baby." Nino said when he saw Alya. "Hey Marinette is your maid single?" He whispered.

"Nino!" Adrien said annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

Once they were alone he gently took her hands in his.

"Marinette."

"Yes?"

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and not because you're rich and pretty well you are beautiful but you're also kind and smart and understanding. I wish I could give you the fancy life all those rich guys could give you but I can't. I can only give you my love and devotion which I hope is enough."

He kneeled down and took off the ring on his finger.

"It's not a diamond ring but it was my mother's so it's worth a lot to me."

"Adrien are you-"

"I know I don't deserve you but will you marry me?"

"I..I."

"I'll get a job and work very hard until I can give you everything. Wait! That'll take forever."

"Adrien."

"What was I thinking? Why would you marry me?"

"Adrien."

"I'm poor and dirty and-"

"Adrien!"

"What?"

"I will."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Really sure?"

"Let me show you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he blushed and kissed back.

"Oh gross!" Erik said.

"Ewww!" Jacques said.

"Be quiet! This is romantic." Lily said.


	10. Chapter 10

Sabine was overjoyed to have her children back and was very grateful to Adrien for bringing them back. She gladly welcomed him as a suitor for her daughter and as a new member of the family. It wasn't long before Adrien popped the question, Marinette accepted and her mother gave them her blessing.

"I'm so glad to have you all back my darlings." Sabine said fixing Erik's tie for a family picture. "And this young man is very handsome and quite the gentleman."

"Thank you ma'am." Adrien said.

"I cannot thank you enough for bringing back my children. You deserve a king's ransom."

"I'll accept your daughter's love instead."

Marinette smiled and planted a kiss on he fiance's cheek. The two of them could hardly wait for their wedding day, no doubt it would be the most romantic one in all of France. Once everyone was ready the six of them sat down and held still for their portrait that was taken.

"Don't you all look cute?" Fu said adjusting Sabine's will. "So scratch one butler?"

"Yes! Horrid man! How dare he abduct my children and after I was going to given such a decent amount of money." She said. "Now then since Adrien is marrying my daughter add him to the will and of course we must be prepared for their future little ones."

Adrien blushed at that, Marinette giggled and held his hand.

"Alrighty then. It's all here, written down."

"Wonderful now that we have business settled it's time to have fun." Sabine said.

Ding-dong!

"They're here!" Jaques, Erik, and Lily said rushing downstairs with Adrein and Marinette following.

"Sabine who's that?" Fu asked.

"Why it's some friends of Adrien's. A lovely group of musicians who can really play."

"How good?"

His question was answered when the mansion became alive with fun and exciting jazz music. Marinette, Adrien, Jacques, Erik, Lily, Alya, Sabine, and Fu found themselves dancing with great delight. It was quite the celebration but nothing compared to Adrien and Marinette's wedding. It was a wedding of both elegance and fun which all their friends were invited to. Nino, Alya, Jagged, Ivan, Max, Kim, Plagg, Tikki, Juleka, Rose, even Roger though they kept him away from the wine. It was a lovely ceremony with Marinette wearing her mother's white lace wedding dress that she had made a few changes to, to fit her, Lily serving as the flower girl, and Jacques and Erik serving as ring bearers. After Adrien and Marinette said their vows and sealed their bound as husband and wife with a kiss, they along with everyone else joined in dancing to the music of Nino and his band mates.

"I must admit Mr. Agreste you are a wonderful dancer." Marinette said.

"Thank you Mrs. Agreste." He said twirling her. "So you sure you don't have any regrets about marrying me? The street urchin?"

"None at all though I do have one question."

"What?"

"Do you want children?"

"What?"

"Not now silly but someday."

"Well of course."

"Good because I want three children and I want them to be just like Jacques, Erik, and Lily."

"If they're just like them then they'll be a handful."

"Which we can handle."

"Yes we can."

They embraced and shared a passionate kiss.

"Aww!" Lily sighed.

"Eww!" Jacques and Erik groaned.

"You're gross!" Jacques said.

"Enough of this mush!" Erik said. "Let's get some cake before Roger eats it all."

They ran over to the table with the wedding cake.

The next day Adrien and Marinette left for a blissful honeymoon and returned to leave in a beautiful house with rich gardens and a wonderful view of Paris. Marinette opened her own dress shop while Adrien began working as a promoter and manager for her shop and for Nino's band. Jacques grew up to be a professional piano player of jazz, Erik grew up to be a successful artist, and little Lily grew up to be a famous opera singer just like her mother. It wasn't long before Marinette and Adrien were blessed with three perfect children, two strapping boys and a beautiful girl who were a lot like their two uncles and aunt. Their parents loved them dearly and they loved them and they always visited their grandmother.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Hugo their son called running toward the door of their grandmother's manor. He was their oldest son and first child. He had jet black hair like his Uncle Erik and his grandmother but brown eyes like his Uncle Jacques and grandfather.

"Me first! Me first!" Emma their daughter said going after him. She was their youngest child and only daughter. She looked just like her mother, same bluish-dark hair and bright rosy cheeks but she had her father's bright green eyes.

"Ow! Hey!" Louis their son said as he tripped. He was their middle child and second son. He was the spitting image of his father, golden blonde hair and an adorable smile just like his father but he had his mother's beautiful blue eyes.

The three children got caught in the door way.

"Why should you be first?" Louis asked.

"Because I'm lady, that's why." Emma said. "Mama and Papa say so."

"You're not a lady."

"Stop squirming Louis!" Hugo complained.

"Let go of my dress Hugo!" Emma cried.

"Move your head Emma!" Louis demanded.

"Mama! Papa!" They both cried.

"We're coming!" Adrien called while chuckling.

"They're a handful." Marinette admitted while giggling. "But they're an adorable handful."

"I know just like their uncles and aunt were."

They were all so very happy and would remain that way always except for Hawkmoth who spent the rest of his life in jail but hey who cares about him?

 **Finally finished. It took me a very long time but it's done. Thank you all for reading this I am very grateful for your kind reviews.**


End file.
